ＣＡＲＯＵＳＥＬ
by i Flerzy
Summary: A romance/fantasy/mystery story: He was sold to a black market by his father, escaped from the place, stumbled across a carnival, and then lead to a circus. He was said to be a useless person, but ever since the caged princess taught him how to be independent in the circus, he became brave and had feelings for her, but it seems that the owner of the circus had interest in her too..
1. Ｐｒｏｌｏｇｕｅ：Ｆｒｏｎｔ Ｃｏｖｅｒ

**- - ~*{ＣＡＲＯＵＳＥＬ}*~ - -**

* * *

- Prologue -

**Front Cover**

* * *

**- STAR NEWS DAILY -**

**A CIRCUS, OPENED IN STARDUSTERS!**

.

_A Carousel-themed Circus, _

_had land it's feet on Land of Stardusters__ on the 1st of September._

_A Carnival from the circus is suspected to be carry out at the streets of the signature Town, Asteri._

_The speech below was given by the owner of the circus._

_._

_-.-.. . ~*~ . ..-.-_

_._

Greetings,

Ladies and Gentlemen.

I had now chosen this Land as a beginning of my first business -

The Circus, themed Carousel, that gives small, little fantasies to the ones who yearn to have it.

Or perhaps,

_Haunted ones._

_._

Ahh, don't worry,

I guarantee that this circus will give you sweet dreams when you close your eyes and drift to sleep.

By the way,

wouldn't it be really lovely to see dreamy fantasies that never exist,

and also the magical wonders circling around you?

.

An amusing carnival will take a stroll in the land's most famous town,

with amazing performance and masquerade that will surprise you,

you might won't believe your eyes.

.

Therefore, my dear audience,

why don't visit this wonderful circus and widen your imagination?

You would, right?

_Because the circus is waiting for your arrival._

.

.

_Written by,_

_SeeWoo,_

_aka. The Owner of the Circus located at the Land of Stardusters_

_and also, _

_Known as The Constellation __Capricorn in the Circus_

_._

___-.. . ~*~ . ..-_

___._

___And so, this surprising appearance of this circus had caught the eyes of numerous people._

___It was informed that the circus will be located at the center of Asteri Town,_

_______But it had forbid passengers for entering the circus, very strangely._

___Sir SeeWoo informed that the circus will be officially opened after the carnival ends._

___We are not sure of when the carnival starts, but the thing is:_

___'Will anyone actually pay a visit to that circus?'_

___Let us wait until 2nd of September for more news of this attractive circus._

___._

___Reported by,_

___Dell Honne,_

___on 1st of September_

___._

* * *

**End of Front Cover**

* * *

_****__A/N: __Ahh, finally! Done a small chappie here :) ____Oh yes, I have to say that this story/idea is originally from one of my written ideas (fictions) packed in my personal book shelf, of course, the original one has OCs. The female protagonist's name is 晴, Qing/Lena. And the male protagonist's name is 奏, Chou/Harren. I would love to post the original one into a website, but I can't seem to find any websites to post, though. I have no choice but to make it into a fanfic of Len and Miku x3 Therefore, translations is currently being carry out since the original idea was written in Chinese language._

_______Well, too bad_ I haven't think up a suitable summary for this story yet, since it's quiet a long story :/ By the way, I'm back to Fanfiction! Yay :) 


	2. Ｐｒｏｌｏｇｕｅ：Ｂａｃｋ Ｃｏｖｅｒ

******- - ~*{ＣＡＲＯＵＳＥＬ}*~ - -**

* * *

- Prologue -

**Back cover**

* * *

Perfect.

Just perfect.

Dell Honne smiled in front of the newspaper he had in his hands. He was glad that his report which he spent two hours typing had successfully turned out well in the newspapers. He had to admit, being a journalist is actually very tiring. Although he is a speedy-typer in his office, he had to spent hours, days to search for information, form an approving conclusion, and also interviewing people - well, scratch that. Dell doesn't even like to interview people. Being polite and respectful isn't his style, nor personality.

He groaned as he scrolled the newspaper into a roll, tossed it casually onto the table, his pale hands reaching for his cup of strong black coffee.

Coffee. It reminded him of something.

Tea. Tea time.

Interviewing.

_SeeWoo._

_'Ah, that lad,'_ Dell snarled, rolling his eyes as a thought of SeeWoo appeared in his mind._ 'The most annoying person I've ever interviewed, or talk to before.' _He sipped his coffee. The black liquid flow and lingered in his mouth, his taste buds enjoyed the taste of the bitter liquid. Still drinking his coffee, he began to recall the moments he shared with the owner of the circus - although it's only an hour of interviewing, but it almost had Dell store enough impatience to flip a table in front of the lad in that very moment. That person, SeeWoo, who was wearing a saucy top hat, dressed in a formal sepia vest with white long sleeves and a red tie, had been talking riddles to Dell, by using oxymorons.

Or perhaps, paradoxically.

_Why wouldn't that kid talk like a normal person? Or just straight to the subject?_ He had spent over hours to solve and think what this SeeWoo is actually talking. Our Dell isn't an expert on solving paradox, or riddles. He is just dexterous on asking and noting down whatever thing he heard, like what a journalist or a interviewer suppose to do. Therefore, encountering a person like SeeWoo is going to have him furious, impatient and super unsatisfying. He wanted straight answers, not riddles or paradox or whatever thing that confuses him!

An angry vein popped on his forehead, his eyebrows twitching extremely uncomfortable. "Okay, that's enough of thinking," Dell snapped open his mind, putting away his cup of coffee not-very-gently on the table. Splashes of black liquid escaped from the inside of the mug, droplets of coffee from the splash had stained on the table. "That sepia kid really pissed me off. Ruined my mood today."

A disturbing ringing was heard, this made Dell grunted and jumped off from his wooden chair, grabbed the receiver from the house phone and hold it close to his ear. "Hello?" He spoke curiously. Well, who had actually had his home number and called him anyway? He remember he didn't gave anyone his home number, except for Haku, his sister in overseas. Maybe it's a call from his boss? His boss had his home number anyway.

"Dell? are you Dell Honne?"

_Bingo. _"Ah yes, yes I am, sir." Dell replied, realizing the voice belongs to his boss, Leon, who calls him his son. Well, not really.

"Ah, Dell! Well done, my boy! Your report in the newspaper is very attractive. It caught my eyes though."

"Thank you, sir."

"Please don't be so moody, son! It's a thing to be happy of! By the way, the question you put up in your report is absolutely eye-catching. Real nice work."

Dell blanked. _A question?_ He didn't even notice that he had put a question into his report as a catchy ending. "Question? What question did I put?"

"Oh son, screw your short-term memory! The question '_Will anyone actually pay a visit to that circus?'_ is what you've put on your work, son."

"I did?" Oh poor Dell. Having short-term memory isn't entirely his fault, it just that as a journalist himself had to do numerous activities like interviewing and typing thousand reports. It had turned into a habit, anyway. He always forgot what he had typed, written, searched, or interviewed -except for the lad, SeeWoo, that Dell is never ever going to forget about him- well, to him, there is so much to do and so little time.

"...Pardon me, sir. Please give me a minute.." Dell pressed the receiver between his ear and shoulder, his hands reached for the newspaper on the table. After he scooped the rolled newspaper up, he flipped open it, eyes searching for the report he wrote. Ah, there it is, on the second page of the newspaper. "...Ah, s-sir, I found it. Yes, it was me who put the question in the report. I think this will attract people and it is also a very good question since the circus is real mysterio-"

"Alright, son! Yes, your question is absolutely perfect. Well, you better figure out an answer for the question - it'll make the people read it superb! Well, to me, I would have write the answer as '_Of course! The circus is so mysterious that make anyone wants to visit it and reveal it's truth behind this_ _mystery!'_ By the way, son, I have to go now, my wife is waiting for me to come back home-"

"Umm, hold on a minute, sir! Hold on- Sir! Sir?"

"_Do... Do... Do..._"

"_Oh shit._ That boss of mine..." Dell rolled his eyes as he put the receiver back, running a hand through his silky silver hair while the other hand rested beside his hips, holding the newspaper.

_'Will anyone actually pay a visit to that circus?'_

"An answer, huh?"

Dell questioned, but earned a quiet laugh from himself.

_Hell no if it's me._

* * *

**End of Back Cover**

- End of Prologue -

* * *

**A/N:**_ Ah, fast update over here :) How are you guys? By the way, I would like to thank **Forene **for being my first reviewer over here, and also the first follower of this story. Oh, and KawaiiChocoPanda too, the person who first favorite this story. Thank you! By the way, mind giving me a rate and a review for this story please? I would love to see some supporters out there x3_

_And oh gosh, do you hear that P3 (Persona 3) is going to have a movie? I was so surprise and extremely ecstatic! And now I'm waiting anxiously for the trailer of the movie. I really hope that Minako/Hamuko (Female Protagonist) is appearing in the movie too! I love her very much since she's so cute x3 Minato Arisato is sooo undeniable hot. Oh gosh, nosebleeds :D_

_Anyways, who loves Happy Tree Friends in Anime? :DD I super love Cuddles. And Splendid. And Flippy. And that crazy sugar-addict. Oh gosh, so hawt *A*_


End file.
